


A Duscaen Night's Dream

by Deniera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, At least that's what Prompto thinks, Ficlet, Insomnia Falls, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deniera/pseuds/Deniera
Summary: Prompto has had a serious crush on Noctis for as long as he can honestly remember and he’s pretty sure by now he’s deeply in love. Noct however is in love with Luna, he’s sure, so there’s not much he can do about that but cheer for his best friend and hope he’ll be happy eventually.And then there's Nyx Ulric and the unholy group of ridiculous people Prompto escaped with from Insomnia, trying to find their way through Eos and suddenly Prompto isn't sure anymore what's the right thing to do.(Set in the Insomnia Falls AU from Iskraeon - see notes in the fic)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyrecho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrecho/gifts), [TheIskraeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskraeon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And In The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209884) by [TheIskraeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskraeon/pseuds/TheIskraeon). 



> Based on the Insomnia Falls AU from Iskraeon (and Jose), which you can find [here](http://iskraeon.tumblr.com/search/insomnia+falls+au).
> 
> [Kestrealbird](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10065098) also wrote a ficlet in this universe, from Nyx' perspective. Though our works were created independently, they go really well with each other!
> 
> At the moment it's 'just' a collection of ideas surrounding the general AU in which Regis knows Prompto is an MT and, under the pretense that Lucis does not want to anger the Kingdom of Niflheim by sending a commoner with the prince on his way, keeps Prompto in Insomnia during the assemblage for the treaty.  
> Unknown to Noctis or most other people, Prompto is actually in the citadel to identify possible MTs and thus threads to the kingdom when everything escalates. He manages to escape with Regis, Clarus and Cor and (I can't remember exactly, sorry) they somehow get together with Luna, Nyx Ulric and Gentiana and then roam through Eos, looking for Noctis and... well, you'll hopefully see.  
> Point is, they don't want to be recognised, have not really anything useful with them, so basically we are speaking about a larger party than the four people in the original game, but about the same quality. Camping, fighting, permanently broke nd trying to somehow get things right. 
> 
> None of this is mine! Credits on the AU please to the actual inventors.
> 
> Not beta read.

 

 

Prompto has had a serious crush on Noctis for as long as he can honestly remember and he’s pretty sure by now he’s in deep. Helplessly in love.

Noct however is in love with Luna, that he's sure of, so there’s not much he can do about that but cheer for his best friend and hope he’ll be happy eventually.

After this whole clusterfuck is over. Ultimately. He hopes.

For now, however, he’s stuck with Nyx Ulric, that handsome bastard, and this weird group of people ranging from the King and his inner circle over Luna (and her brother, on occasion) to that prickly Loqi guy, who’s actually quite funny, not that Prompto would ever tell him that - he doesn’t particularly like getting hit in the face, thank you very much.

He also can’t really remember how he ended up playing couple with Nyx on several occasions. It’s usually to get them discounts on food as they are constantly broke (and isn’t that just funny; he has the privilege to travel with some of the highest-profile people he knows and he still has to sleep on rocks in a tent and beg people for cheap food). He usually wouldn’t complain, that’s not like him, but the past weeks had been straining his nerves and patience endlessly, with the attack to Insomnia and not knowing what happened to his parents or Noct and his friends.

He’s been on edge for too long by now, the demonic presence inside of himself pushing him even more ever since he had to resort to give in to the subconscious screams and power for the first time to get Regis out of the Citadel. 

And again, there is Noct. Even though Prompto had always told himself he would never confess to him, it made him go mad with regret to know that maybe, Noctis would never know how much exactly he means to Prompto. He regrets that he never gave in to the desire to at least kiss him, only once, just to know how that would feel. Now it might be too late.

Nyx has been really sweet to him in that regard. He seems to know that Prompto is brooding about something like that, maybe realised when Prompto had jerked away the first time Nyx leaned in for a kiss (just for show) and had looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. Of course, that time they _hadn’t_ gotten the discount.

But Nyx is apparently also a patient man. He never directly asks Prompto about it and never pushes him and the companionable silence with him is ranked high in Prompto’s favourite social encounters so far. Sure, he likes Luna to pieces, but just sitting close to the campfire with Nyx, leaning half against him and half against the chocobo behind him, the whispers in the back of his mind finally retract and he can finally relax and have a bit of peace in the chaos surrounding them.

When Nyx kisses him for the first time _not_ for show, Prompto doesn’t really know how he feels about it. It’s night and they lie next to each other in one of the rented rooms for the night, sharing a bed, Loqi lying on the floor right before it, snoring lightly. Prompto trembles with anxiety, will everything be okay in the end, is Noctis alive, is he well, is he free, what if they caught him, what about Iggy and Gladio, what-

Nyx turns his face, so they can look at each other. Prompto isn’t crying, but he’s close and when Nyx whispers “Are you alright?” he just shakes his head and turns completely over, right into Nyx’ open arms. He is pulled close to the other’s body, hiding his face in Nyx’ neck and swallows hard a few times to get the lump out of his throat. Nyx holds him, his steady heartbeat giving Prompto something he can focus on. His breathing gradually slows down, until even the trembling gets less and he takes a deep breath, feeling slightly better.

“Prompto,” he hears Nyx whisper in his ear and when he rises his head to look at the other man, he feels chapped lips close over his own. He blinks once, twice, and then Nyx’ mouth moves on him and he whimpers pathetically, eyes falling close, and kisses him back. Thoughts about Noctis rush through his head, feelings of betrayal, but he tries to chase them away.

‘He loves Luna!’ he shouts to himself ‘Not me! He doesn’t know how I feel about him! It doesn’t matter!’

He presses his eyes shut, trying to not think about anything, when he feels Nyx’ tongue lick at his lips and he just- melts. He melts into the embrace, opens his mouth to allow Nyx in and kisses him back with all the desperate longing he had felt for all those weeks. Nyx huffs and pushes him onto his back, covering his whole body with his own, cradling Prompto’s head in his hands and deepens their kiss even more. He huffs into Promptos mouth, wrenching a mewl out of him and Prompto forgets how to think.

After that Prompto needs some time to himself. The betrayal comes back to him in the morning, when he wakes up in Nyx’ arms, and he carefully untangles himself from the other man and the bedsheets and gets out of the room to sit outside and think.

Nyx seems to sense that he’s not as enthusiastic about the whole thing as he was the previous night and lets him be, just handing him a tea with a smile when the motel’s little breakfast room opens and then leaving him alone again to sit with the others.

Nothing happens for a while and Prompto is thankful for the break, and when they have to play couple the next time, Prompto has made a decision. He looks at Nyx with a serious expression and the man looses the blinding smile he’s been just shooting at the waitress. Prompto slides his hand along his neck into Nyx’ thick hair and pulls him down, never loosing eye contact, to give him a kiss, an actual kiss, as intense as the one Nyx had given him way back in that motel room.

The waitress stares and then stutters, laughing awkwardly as she hurries away to supply their party with coffee. Nyx slides an arm around his waist and they keep kissing in front of the counter.

Prompto keeps thinking that he’s both betraying Noctis and deceiving Nyx. He still feels terrible about it. He loves Noct and he somehow feels that will never stop, but he can finally see a future for himself - well, if they will survive this whole fucked up situation.

In his mind he had often imagined how it would be, being with Noct. It had been beautiful, of course, just them being happy together, butterflies, roses, fantastic sex, everything. But the picture had always been blurry, so blurry, because how would that even be possible? Noctis was the future king, and even _if_ he loved Prompto back, he was expected to take a wife, produce an heir and so forth. Ignis and Gladio would always be on his side, of course, they were his adviser and shield, but Prompto? He wasn‘t sure he would even have a place somewhere close to Noctis at all in this future. This vision was blurry. Prompto didn’t know where he belonged in that picture.

With Nyx however… with Nyx Prompto had, for the first time, a prospect that seemed feasible. Nyx was sort of free to do what he wanted. No one expected him to have a high-profile marriage or children to continue the family name and no one would bat an eye if he decided to be with Prompto. Probably. They would be able to settle down someplace and Prompto would have somewhere he _belonged_.

Arms close around his body from behind and Nyx presses a kiss to his cheek.

“We’ve got news,” he says, smiling. “We were finally able to reach the prince.”  Prompto wheezes. “He’s alive. We will meet him in a few days.”

His emotions run wild. Happiness, betrayal, fear, despair, _fear_ \- How could he explain this to Noct? How could he justify just forgetting about him?

He gasps for breath, panicking as no air gets through to his lungs and claws at Nyx’ arms.

"I can't-" he rasps. "I-" There's no air, he's getting no air.

"Prompto," Nxy keeps him standing straight, pulled against his wide chest and tries to sooth him. "Prompto," He repeats emphatically with a gentle voice. "Breathe with me." He has one arm around Prompto's waist, pulling him against his chest which is rising and lowering slow and pointedly, easy for Prompto to feel, and the other hand on his chin, only his finger tips, tipping his head back gently onto Nyx' shoulder.

Prompto wheezes until he feels his own body relax enough that he can somewhat breath again. He swallows, tears stinging in his eyes.

"I can't..." He whimpers. Noctis doesn't even know he likes men, too. He'd never told him. How can he face Noct with Nyx by his side when there are so many things left unsaid?

"Breathe, baby." Nyx whispers into his ear. "It'll be fine." A gentle kiss is pressed to his earlobe.

Prompto shudders, nausea rising to his throat.

He can't.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to point out here, again: None of the background ideas are mine, not even 'Nyx and Prompto play couple for the sake of the group' - I was just wondering how it would play out if Prompto and him actually became an item. So, there you are.  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
